


Don't Wake the Sleeping Lion

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin can be grumpy, Anduin finally gets a nap, Anduin is very messy, Carried Princess Style, Domestic Fluff, Don't wake Anduin, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Saurfang is soft, Slice of Life, the door is out to get Saurfang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin seems to have burned himself out and falls asleep at his desk, so Saurfang decides to carry him to bed.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Don't Wake the Sleeping Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I was just feeling super fluffy and decided to write this. It's probably not very good, but I hope it brings a smile to your face.

Saurfang does his best to carry Anduin as gently as possible. It seemed that the string of late nights and early mornings had finally caught up with the young king. Anduin currently slept soundly in his arms, and Saurfang would be damned if he woke the young man up now, not when Anduin looked so peaceful.

Greymane had been oddly supportive, shooing anyone who came looking for the king away, surprisingly quietly. Saurfang had half expected him to start barking. 

“Take him to his room, we can’t leave him at his desk.” Genn said, keeping his voice low. Saurfang could hear the fond exasperation in the old wolf’s voice and simply nodded in response. Truth be told, he had been asking Anduin all week to take a break, but Anduin being Anduin had decided that every burden was his to bear and had doubled his work load.

The little human stirs ever so slightly in his arms and Saurfang tenses, coming to a sudden halt. He hopes Anduin can’t hear his heart drumming away in his chest, and waits with bated breath to see if the little priest will wake. Thankfully Anduin just nuzzles into his chest, and Saurfang releases the breath he had been holding. That was close.

Anduin was somewhat ...  _ fussy _ , about being carried. He had never said this, but Saurfang suspected that Anduin had some insecurities about his looks. He was nowhere near as large or broad as Varian, but Anduin still had growing to do. Saurfang lets out a small hum. Anduin probably often worried he wasn’t masculine enough, which was laughable really, of course he was! Saurfang recalled the telling off he got, last time he carried Anduin like this. Apparently Anduin had seen it as Saurfang thinking him delicate and had protested and fussed very loudly- until Saurfang had snapped and reminded him that Anduin had badly sprained his ankle and had not been able to walk on it. He can’t help but grimace at the memory of how Anduin sulked for days afterwards, apparently this way of carrying someone was called “princess style”.  _ Why did humans have names for ways to carry each other?  _ Saurfang chalks it up to “cultural differences”.

Anyway, it wouldn’t do to have Anduin wake up and see Saurfang carrying him like this again. He could really do without the earache. Anduin was very much Varian’s son, he had mastered the lion’s roar very well, and Varok would prefer to not be on the receiving end of it. 

With wide eyes Saurfang realizes he’s gone down the wrong corridor! You’d think by now he would know the route to their chambers by heart, yet Stormwind Keep is like a maze. Grumbling low in his throat, Varok turns- careful not to smack Anduin’s head off the stone walls. He doesn’t think Genn or Anduin would appreciate that.

Saurfang manages to make it back to the room with no interference. Seemed the worgen king had been thorough in his clearing the path for them. Now Saurfang faces a new challenge- how to open the door, without jostling Anduin.

Thankfully, Saurfang’s arms are much larger (the perks of being an orc) and he effortlessly manages to hold Anduin in one arm. It takes him a while to do so, after all, he doesn’t want to jerk Anduin awake. Finally, he uses his free hand to reach slowly for the door handle, to his absolute horror, their bedroom door opens with a creak that he’s sure can be heard in Kalimdor! With wide eyes he slowly turns his head down to watch his charge, but Anduin is thankfully snoring softly, blissfully unaware of what’s going on around him. Closing the door yields the same results and Saurfang is sure the spirits are messing with him. The door wasn’t  _ tha _ t loud this morning!

Satisfied the door is shut. Saurfang, feeling the worst is behind him, about to make the short journey to their bed, when his eyes land on the floor of their room. Anduin had slept in this morning, and it was clearly evident he was in a rush; clothes, shoes, various pieces of armour and Shalamayne lay all over the floor. Varok fights the urge to groan, it’s like some sort of obstacle course! He wonders if Anduin has the gift of future sight. The blond lets out a soft coo and almost appears to be _ smiling! _ He’ll be damned if he lets this stop him!

With more grace than he’s sure anyone would expect, Saurfang takes a tentative step forward, doing his best to avoid the clutter on the ground. He manages quite well, until what suspiciously looks like Anduin’s sleep shirt almost trips him up. He lets out a small gasp, arms protectively clutching Anduin to his chest. The little king lets out a small displeased moan, and attempts to turn in Saurfang’s arms, becoming slightly restless when he can’t.  _ This is bad! _ He’s come so far, it would be such a shame to falter here, not when Anduin is finally getting some rest. 

For what feels like the millionth time Saurfang pauses. Waiting for his little mate to settle and fall back into a sound sleep. Eventually Anduin does go limp in his arms, and Varok can’t help but let out a soft relieved sigh. That could have ended badly. He shoots the garment at his feet a glare and kicks it across the room. He still has some ground to navigate before he can get to the bed. 

Thankfully the rest of the way goes rather smoothly, until in his cockiness a large booted foot comes into contact with Anduin’s discarded helm. The resounding thud, vibrates through the room, and he’s certain that this is it. There’s no way Anduin didn’t hear that!

To his utter astonishment, Anduin doesn’t so much as twitch! Maybe the little king had fallen into a deep sleep… Well he wasn’t going to ignore this gift. Thanking the spirits and the light. Saurfang finally reaches the bed.

He has to manoeuvre Anduin back into one arm, so he can pull down the duvet. By now though, he’s an expert and has Anduin cradled in one arm while he turns down the sheets. Carefully he lowers Anduin onto the mattress. The blond whimpers and curls up slightly, and fondly Saurfang tucks him into the covers. Anduin seems to visibly relax, snuggling into his new heat source.

Pleased that Anduin is now tucked in and secure, Varok can’t deny the odd sense of loss he feels. There’s just something very satisfying about holding Anduin, and he finds he misses the slight weight in his arms. He’s tempted to just crawl into bed with him, but he’s afraid to disturb Anduin. The king looks far more peaceful, face looking carefree and sweet in sleep. He can’t help but reach out and gently cup Anduin’s face. Like a sunflower seeking the sun, Anduin turns to him, nuzzling his smooth cheek into Saurfang’s palm. Saurfang very nearly makes a sound to show how cute he finds it, until he remembers at the last minute he’s supposed to be quiet! Very reluctantly, Saurfang pulls his hand away. Anduin whimpers but doesn’t wake curling into the blankets as if trying to comfort himself. With a wistful sigh Saurfang prepares to leave the room.

It’s much easier to navigate now that he isn’t holding his mate, but far less pleasing to him. He doesn’t really want to be forced into Greymane’s company until Anduin wakes, but he can’t exactly stay here. Anduin might have some choice words if he woke to Saurfang staring at him. He makes it to the door quicker than he would like, hand reaching for the handle. He hears the rustling of sheets behind him, but pays it no mind, Anduin probably just rolled over.

“Varok?” a small very confused voice calls out. Saurfang freezes turning to stare. Anduin is half sitting up, eyes barely open and it’s clear the little king is not quite fully awake. He looks for Saurfang but doesn’t seem to be able to see him. Saurfang walks back over to his mate.

“I’m here.” He whispers gently, caressing Anduin’s face with his hand. He’s so very pleased at the way Anduin relaxes at his touch, eyes barely able to stay half open.

“Don’t go”

Well, when his king commands him, who is Varok Saurfang to disagree? With a small grunt of acknowledgement Saurfang finds himself crawling into the bed with Anduin. The little king collapses on his chest, and starts snoring again. Saurfang strokes his hair, a small smile on his face, and he holds Anduin close. Looks like the old wolf will have to entertain himself. He has far more important things to do, like nap with Anduin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
